


Syndicus

by Lnk_14



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Non Benders, Romance, Survival, Violence, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-29 18:49:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5138708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lnk_14/pseuds/Lnk_14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world as they know it has ended. Hoards of walkers roam the streets and nobody is safe. Korra and her group have been taken to a stronghold named Syndicus by a small band of survivors. Their leader, the infamous Asami Sato, is willing to allow new people into their group as long as they follow the rules. Korra struggles to fit in and put meaning to her life in a world of death and despair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Taken

My head was throbbing and I could feel the coolness of the concrete through my clothing. I coaxed my eyes to focus, but the dim light didn't reveal much. Getting myself off this cold floor would be my first priority, but as I moved my arms, to my horror I found them restrained.  
  
Fuck, now the panic was beginning to set in. My breath was ragged and shallow as I thrashed about, and it all started coming back to me. The herd of walkers, sprinting through the woods, being separated from the group.  Lin, Bolin and Jinora had been way ahead, but Mako. Fresh tears started to pool at the edges of my eyes. He'd been bitten and surely by now he would've turned.   
  
Dread was racking through every inch of me. Mako was my best friend and now he was gone, just like everyone else. My tears fell freely now, and I didn't bother to fight my restraints, wherever I was.   
  
A door opened at the top of a flight of stairs. "We found three more."   
  
A soft voice replied, "Good, bring them down." For the first time I noticed a tall slim figure in the shadows,  her hands planted on something reminiscent of a desk. I rolled over and squinted to get a better look at the three similarly restrained people being led down the stairs. Their heads were all covered with white hoods and one by one they were knelt beside me. "Get her up too," the soft voice sounded nonchalantly. Strong arms grabbed me and I let myself be guided into a kneeling position.

From what I could see, it looked like the end, four of us restrained, three hooded and ready for a quick execution. My ears were filled with the sound of my own heart beat. If these people were going to kill me, I pray they don't let me turn.   
  
The slim figure turned away from the desk and began making her way into the light. The end of the world had been kind to her; raven hair framed her beautiful, delicate features, and the greenest eyes I'd ever seen. She dropped into a squat in front of me and the light caught the blade of a dagger she was holding. My heart rate doubled. I'd prefer being killed by this beautiful woman, rather than a group of walkers eating me alive.  
  
Our eyes locked onto each other and I tried not to let her see the fear in mine. Her lips curled into a devilish smirk and she ran her hand down my toned bicep. Just as quickly as the touch appeared, it was gone. The slender woman was now walking towards the prisoners to my right.   
At the sound of the dagger cutting through the air, I winced, but there was no cry of pain or smell of blood. Instead the white hood fell to the ground, where two more joined it soon after.

I craned my neck to the side, to scared to move my whole body. "B-Bolin?"   
  
"Korra?! Spirits I'm glad to see you. Where are we, what's going on?" He continued to fire off questions, but my attention was captured once more by the slender woman. She had walked past Jinora who was equally confused and stopped dead in front of Lin. Her mouth hung open as she leaned in closer to get a better look.   
  
Without raising her voice she said, "Get Su, now," something in her tone said she didn't want to be questioned and the man who led them down the stairs sprinted up to the door.   
  
Bolin had given up on me and began questioning the green-eyed woman. She only shook her head and told him to be patient, making it clear we wouldn't be hurt if we cooperated. I stayed silent too consumed in my thoughts and grief. When Bolin found out about Mako he'd be devastated.   
  
The door opened for the third time and boots sounded against the wooden steps. A woman dressed in long robes moved by me while speaking to our captor, "What is it Asami? I'm trying to finish up the plans for the-"  Just like the green-eyed beauty the other woman stopped dead in her tracks as well. She looked down and her eyes were swimming, "Lin?"   
  
The grumpy woman looked up from the floor and I'd never seen so much emotion in her eyes. "Su?! I thought you were... gone." The beautiful woman snapped her fingers twice and beckoned. A moment later the rope was untied from Lin's arms and wrists. The two women instantly began hugging, their tears only adding to the joy of the reunion.   
  
I felt a small pang of jealousy at their happiness, but in a second it was gone, replaced with genuine joy for her friend. Lin was holding Su at an arms length and taking in her appearance. "Where are we? All those walkers were chasing us, how did you manage to save us?"   
  
The woman Su called Asami answered for her, "We have our ways." Her eyes settled on me and slanted as she approached. I must've looked terrified because Lin let go of Su and protectively made her way towards me.   
  
"These are good people, they saved my life out there."   
  
The green eyed woman squatted in front of me again, her eyes challenging mine to look away. I wouldn't though, I wasn't scared anymore. She brushed a strand of hair from my face and where her fingers trailed burned with some long lost intimacy. Things like that didn't exist in a world like this.

 "I don't doubt that Lin, but there are some questions I need to ask them."   
  
The staring contest was still in full swing and the green eyed beauty was so close I could feel her warm breath across my skin. "How many walkers have you killed?"   
  
"What?" The question seemed so ridiculous to me. There were days where I killed so many I couldn't fully wash the blood off my fingers.   
  
"How many?"   
  
"I don't know? Hundreds maybe even thousands."   
  
She looked up at a worried looking Lin before her eyes found mine again. "And people?"  
  
"What?"   
  
"How many people have you killed?"   
  
My throat went dry at the memories. The days that it came down to the simple ultimatum; them or us. I dropped my head unable to bear looking in the pretty eyes as I told her the truth. "Six... I.. I've killed six people."  
  
I expected her to recoil in disgust but she simply continued staring at me her expression unreadable. "Why?"   
  
I laughed harshly, with no hint of happiness or joy behind it. I shook my head and simply said," it was either our lives or theirs." The woman nodded, stood up and snapped her fingers twice more.  A moment later I sighed as the blood began to circulate in my newly freed arms. 


	2. Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "If we choose to stay, how can I know we can trust you?"

Hot water, when was the last time I felt hot water on my skin? And soap too, I must be dreaming. I realize I'm not when it runs out and the cold is raising goosebumps on my skin. Hissing, I twist the knob to stop the flow of liquid.   
  
Stepping out onto the tiles, there's a fresh pile of clothes next to a stack of towels. I dry off, but chose to put back on the same tank top, and cargo pants caked with mud, blood and gore. I've been here before, people never give you something for nothing.   
  


_~ Earlier ~_

  
"What is this place?"   
  
"This is Syndicus, it used to be a college campus before we fortified it. Our group has been here for almost two years now." Asami turned and rested her arms on a wide windowsill. I joined her and had to hold back a gasp as I looked over the grounds.   
  
The campus was laid out on a steep hill, at the base a wall that was probably 20ft high surrounded a couple buildings. Asami leaned against the wall and turned to look at me, her arms were crossed and she was wearing that stupid little grin. I wasn't sure if I wanted to punch or kiss it off of her face.   
  
"You and your people, you can be safe here."   
  
I tried my best not to snort and failed, "Nobody is safe anymore. How can you be so sure you can trust us? I could kill all of you and take this place for myself."   
  
It was Asami's turn to snort, much to my dismay. "Don't flatter yourself muscles, you have no weapons and my people are well trained. We won't just roll over so easily."   
  
Muscles? Shit, no, _weapons_ , where were our weapons? I tried to inconspicuously pat my pockets, but she was close to me again, painfully close, and my heart was racing. "I know you're a good person Korra. We've been watching you."    
  
She moved back to the window and I released the breath I was holding. It made me angry that this little delicate vixen was affecting me like this, especially after everything I'd been through. I took a second to collect myself and put back on my mean face. "Where are our weapons, we'll be needing those back."  
  
Asami began walking again and I followed, feeling like some school child as she ignored my question and continued on. "We need people like you. You can fight, you know how to survive, you know how valuable a place like this is."   
  
"I won't be able to do you much good without my weapons, where are they?" Accentuating the last three words, I grabbed her arm with full intention to show her just how serious I was. Half a second later I found myself flipped over, and sucking in a sharp breath as my body connected with the floor. Gritting my teeth I held back my boiling rage, maybe she wasn't so delicate after all.   
  
"There are no weapons allowed within the walls, for now they have been logged into our armory." She looked like she might to extend a hand to help, but left me on my ass instead. She flipped her raven hair and began walking again. "If you choose to leave, you can have them back."   
  
I scurried to get up and follow, sick of being toyed with. "So what is it that you want from us if we stay." We walked past two men who nodded  respectfully at Asami. "We're not mercenaries, our skills aren't up for sale."  
  
If Asami was offended she hid it well, but her voice was stern. "We are a community here, if you and your group decide to stay you can come and go as you please, but you must abide by our rules. We ask that you all find a job and contribute, and if there is a threat you must be willing to protect Syndicus as it protects you."   
  
I chewed my tongue as we rounded the corner into a large open room lined with two long tables. Chatter poured out of the room from various throngs of people. My heart felt a little lighter as I saw my group eating, but it plummeted again once I caught Bolin picking at his plate. We hadn't really eaten in the last few days and he was barely touching his food. I wonder when he figured out Mako was gone.  
  
My stomach growled to my embarrassment and Asami raised an eyebrow. She gestured over to a young woman ladling out portions. Despite my watering taste buds, I wasn't ready to take anything from these people. I stayed firmly planted next to Asami, which she didn't seem to mind. I had about 1000 burning questions, but a man with a blood spattered smock rushed to Asami's side before I could ask. He whispered something into her ear and left the room. Her emerald eyes lit up as she scanned the hall, she cleared her throat, clapped her hands together and the voices died down. I felt a twinge of concern about how blindly these people followed her, but she didn't appear to be some power-hungry psychopath. Appearances weren't everything though.   
  
"Who is Bolin?"  
  
All eyes were on the large hand slowly raising in the corner of the room. "Come with me," Asami beamed. I shot her a vicious look, not sure what she was playing at. "You can come too Korra, I'm not going to hurt him."   
  
Bolin and I followed her from the dining area and she turned down a hallway I hadn't explored yet. "I have something you probably want to see." She turned the knob which revealed a small common room with 4 doors. "Or rather someone," she murmured under her breath.   
  
She pushed through one more door and I couldn't believe my eyes. Asleep in the bed, paler than ever was Mako. His arm had been sawed off just above the bite, and clean white cloths were secured tightly around it. Bolin dropped to his knees beside the bed in disbelief. I followed Bo to the end of the mattress, my eyes watering as I shook my head. I hadn't even had time to process the loss of my best friend and now I didn't have to. Bolin was crying now unable to keep it together. "I thought I'd lost you Mak," he sobbed to his unconscious brother.   
  
Asami was leaning against the door frame watching the reunion. "We had to amputate the arm, and he's lost a lot of blood, but there is no sign of fever. We'll keep a close eye on him for the next 24 hours, but the doctor is pretty sure he will live. Her face was beat red an instant later as Bolin picked her up and spun her in a bear hug, saying thank you over and over.   
  
I quickly swatted at my watering eyes, remembering the impression I was trying to give off; _we aren't weak_. Syndicus though, I still had my doubts. They saved Mako, but I wasn't ready to let my guard down just yet. "You have doctors?" I asked not taking my eyes from my friend.   
  
"Well we have a doctor, and two nurses in training. We're a bit low on medical supplies, but we'll make another run soon."   
  
Bolin was holding onto Mako's hand and whispering to him. I couldn't quite make out he was saying and I didn't really want to. Asami shuffled her feet awkwardly for a second before making an excuse to leave. I decided to follow suit, giving the brothers some privacy. The green-eyed beauty was hurrying away again, which I took as my cue to follow. Where the hell was she always rushing to anyway? "At the end of the hallway you'll find showers if you'd like to freshen up." I probably smelled like a corpse, but she wasn't about to tell me when to wash up. "I can have someone bring you some fresh towels and a change of clothes."

  
  
I nodded as she stopped, but didn't continue to the bathrooms. "If we choose to stay, how can I know we can trust you?"   
  
Asami's brow furrowed for a second as she thought about her reply. "I guess you don't really _know_ Korra. That's the funny thing about this world now, things are rarely certain."  The only thing I can tell you that _is_ certain, is that this place needs you, just as you need it."   
  
I took in her words with a straight face. It was true, our group had been on the move for a long time. We needed a break, hot food, a place to sleep without being attacked, but I didn't want to admit it.   
  
"Look Korra, take a shower, eat some food, you won't owe me anything in return. Please, I encourage you to talk to some of the people, we're not hiding anything."  
  
I nodded, thinking a shower and food would be amazing right now. Asami pursed her lips together and hummed a quiet "mmhmm." She looked back at the door we had just exited. "When your friend wakes up you guys can decide if you want to stay or go." I turned to head towards the shower, but she captured my wrist. "Think about it, I'd really like to have you here." I swear the green-eyed devil batted her eyes. She was flirting, and all I could do was gulp. Walking away I was angry with myself for letting her get under my skin. I hadn't been attracted to anyone since... Fuck, it didn't matter. Maybe a shower would be a good thing right now.   


  
\---------------  


  
After cleaning up I went looking for Jinora. Before all of this started she was like my little sister. I had come from the south to go to school, and her family housed me while I studied at the city university. Tenzin, his wife, three children, and unborn son. Ugh, and here I am, closing my eyes trying not to remember.   
  
It's always hard thinking about the past for me, all the loss makes me want to stop moving forward. For a long time the only exception was Jinora. I highly respected her father and it was his dying wish that I protect her. Now I'm glad to say things are different. Mako and Bolin, have a place in my heart, and even though Lin recently joined us, I'd lay my life on the line to protect her. My eyes are still shut in an effort not to remember, but the darkness is only making it worse. I can still feel my innocence leaving me the moment I jammed a knife through Tenzin's skull. I haven't been the same since, but I pray Jinora will hold onto hers as long as possible.   
  
The memories fade and after a few minutes of searching with no result, I decide to check on Mako. Bolin is laying asleep across his legs and to my surprise, he is sitting upright in the bed. I can't help but smile at him, and he half smirks, half grimaces in return. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"I'm a hundred percent! Takes more than a few undead bastards to kill me Korra, you should know that." He winced painfully, but I can't help thinking most people would be in a lot worse shape.  
  
I barked a laugh, happy that at least Mako's poor humor was still intact. Bolin rose from his spot and stretched at the sound of our voices. I was hoping to speak with Mako alone and told him about the hot showers. To my relief, he took me up on the offer and I took his seat, wasting no time to sink into the cushions. I swear I only use my power of manipulation for good.  
  
"Bolin is really hopeful about this place," said an expressionless Mako, "...I'm guessing you didn't come in here to watch me sleep."   
  
"Haha, believe me that was my first intention, but now that you're awake..." I leaned forward and rested my elbows on my knees. "Everything about this place is a little too good to be true, if you ask me."   
  
"True, but I think we could all use a break from being out there." He looked down at his mutilated arm and I felt a bit guilty. Heading back out there like this would probably be the end for him.   
  
"This place is a dream, but we all know too well how quickly it can become a nightmare."  
  
He grunted in agreement, probably trying to push out bad memories of his own. "I haven't seen this place yet, but if what Bolin says is true, I vote that we stay."   
  
"I have a feeling everyone else agrees too. I want to talk to Lin first, but it looks like Syndicus will be our new home." Two knocks sounded on the door and the man who was wearing the bloody smock earlier entered the room.   
  
He didn't acknowledge me as he went on to ask Mako how he was feeling. "Name's Varrick if you need anything," he said eccentrically handing over two painkillers, a moment later he was gone.   
  
Mako was swallowing the medication with some water. "Guy's a fucking weirdo, but he saved my life." He sank down into the pillows and sighed, "I'm gonna get some sleep Kor, by all means talk to Lin, but this bed is a lot more comfortable than the ground." 

  
  
\---------------

  
  
That night Bolin, Jinora, Lin and I all piled into the small suite outside of Mako's room. Asami offered all of us fresh quarters, but we felt better sticking together. Lin sat against the wall with her usual scowl, but even her mood seemed a little lighter since we got here.   
  
The last hour was spent mentally picking apart the colony and listing all the negatives of staying. The pros undeniably outweighed the cons, and even now I was leaning towards staying. Lin stood and stretched, grabbing a blanket from the stack her sister had left us earlier. "Korra you've saved my life countless times, and I trust your judgement. If you don't want to stay here, I'll come with you, but I think Syndicus will be good for us."   
  
It truly meant a lot coming from the ex-cop. She trusted me enough to leave her sister and re-enter the undead world we'd just narrowly managed to escape. I knew what we were going to do before I even put it to a vote, leaving anytime soon would only put us in more danger. "Alright guys, all in favor of staying?" Bolin's hand shot up immediately, followed by Jinora, and then Lin. "Mako voted to stay earlier, so I guess that settles it."   
  
Bo clapped his hands together and let out and excited, "Yesssss."   
  
"I guess we're all Syndicans now, if that's what you call it." Jinora said stifling a yawn.   
  
I grabbed a pillow and curled up in a corner, "I guess so."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna take this and run with it, I've got so many ideas popping into my head that I've got to write them down. Hope you guys enjoy, comments are always welcome.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it and want me to continue, let me know. :) Comments are always appreciated.


End file.
